¿Qué día es hoy, Sonic?
by takedigi
Summary: Una vez más, Eggman prepara un ataque para derrotar a Sonic y a sus amigos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia de todos sus anteriores fracasos? Irónicamente, la clave la tiene Sonic. Lee esta historia de otro día en la vida de los personajes de Sonic Boom, sin temor de que los agentes del gobierno te espíen mientras lees. ¿O no?


**Hola a todos. Aquí está un One-Shot de Sonic Boom, lleno de humor, con un poco de acción y rompiendo la cuarta pared como en la serie. Espero que os guste^^**

 **Advertencia: Este fic puede tener pequeños spoilers de la segunda temporada, especialmente, del episodio "Do Not Disturb", donde aparecen los Widabit. ¿Que qué son? Ved el episodio y lo sabréis.**

 **Sonic Boom y sus personajes no me pertenece. Pertenecen a BigRedbutton y a SEGA.**

* * *

Otro día soleado en Bygone Island, otro día de comida mala en el Meh Burger. Ese era el plan de las chicas que se dirigían a desayunar y con suerte, encontrarse con sus amigos.

-Espero que esta vez, mi comida no esté congelada- dijo Amy mientras se dirigía al mostrador con su amiga.

-Yo espero que no hayan vuelto a poner microchips ocultos en la comida, que llegue al estómago y se instalen para controlar nuestros cuerpos- dijo Sticks mirando con temor el mostrador.

-Por última vez, Sticks. La comida no tiene microchips- la eriza rosa había esperado en vano que la tejón no pensase en una conspiración tan temprano- Solo tiene el mismo estado malo y manipulado por la compañía-

-Que colabora en secreto con el gobierno- afirmó Sticks- ¿Por qué crees que venimos todos los días sabiendo que la comida es mala? Ya empezó el control mental, comiendo su comida basura-

Amy decidió que su amiga siguiera con su conspiración ficticia, y ambas se acercaron al mostrador, donde estaba Dave el Interno.

-Dos Chili Dogs, por favor- pidió Amy, antes de mirar fijamente al trabajador- Y que esta vez, sí sean Chili Dogs. No bocadillos con Tofu-

-Entendido. Pero antes, ¿podéis hacer algo con él?- preguntó Dave señalando hacia una mesa.

Las chicas se giraron hacia donde señalaba Dave, y vieron al fondo del comedor a un erizo azul sentado solo, con una mirada perdida, teniendo en su mesa un Chili Dog a medio comer.

-¿Sonic? ¿Qué hace ahí con esa cara?- preguntó Sticks extrañada.

-Sticks. Mira. Tiene un Chili Dog sin terminar de comérselo- señaló Amy sorprendida.

Las dos chicas se asustaron a ver esa imagen irreal. Sonic el Erizo tenía delante un Chili Dog, y no se lo comía de un bocado.

-¿Qué le has puesto en su comida, Dave?- preguntó Stick preparando su boomerang.

-¿No será un plan de la Sociedad del Rayo Luminoso para derrotar a Sonic, verdad?- preguntó Amy preparando su martillo.

-¿Qué? No- respondió Dave asustado de las armas que llevaban las dos- No nos reuniremos hasta el Jueves, donde hablaremos de cómo derrotaros…- se tapó la boca al descubrir que se le escapó la información secreta.

-Bueno…- Amy miró fijamente al trabajador, ignorando lo que se le escapó, pensando que volverían a hacer una tontería peor que las que hace Eggman- Entonces, ¿Por qué está Sonic cómo si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de su vida?-

-Y yo que se- replicó Dave- Lleva desde primera hora de la mañana ahí sin moverse y apenas ha tocado su comida-

-¿Sonic sin moverse y apenas comiendo? Eso es una locura- dijo Sticks sorprendida de lo que escuchaba- Y yo soy la experta en locuras-

-¿Podéis llevároslo de aquí? En ese estado, me espanta a los clientes- afirmó Dave preocupado.

Amy y Sticks miraron alrededor para fijarse que solo estaban en el Meh Burger ellas, Dave y Sonic, aún en la misma posición en que lo vieron.

-Pero si aquí no hay más clientes- afirmó la eriza extrañada del comentario de Dave.

-Shhh. Tengo que decir eso para que mi jefe no me baje el sueldo mínimo- susurró Dave mirando por su izquierda y su derecha- Así que si alguien os pregunta, Sonic ha espantado a los clientes que vinieron deseando comer nuestra deliciosa comida- y después de decir eso, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Amy rodó los ojos, sin sorprenderse de lo que dijo Dave. La eriza miró a su amiga, y ambas pensaron lo mismo. Bueno, casi.

Amy pensó en que se acercasen dónde estaba Sonic para ver qué le ocurría. Sticks pensó en actualizar sus trampas contra los agentes del gobierno cuando volviese a su casa.

Las dos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Sonic y vieron que su expresión no había cambiado aún, sin ni siquiera mirar el Chili Dog.

-… Eh… ¿Sonic?- Amy dijo, preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

-Déjame que le dé un golpe- dicho eso, Sticks sacó su boomerang a punto de golpear al erizo, si Amy no la agarra por detrás.

-¡Sticks, No!- gritó luchando por detener a su amiga.

A causa del ruido que ambas estaban haciendo, la mente del erizo azul se activó, haciendo que Sonic recuperase el control de sus sentidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- dijo Sonic girando la cabeza varias veces intentando comprender donde estaba.

Entonces Sonic se fijó que Amy intentaba con todas sus fuerzas impedir que Sticks se acercase a él con un boomerang, por alguna extraña razón.

-Amy. Sticks. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Sonic sin comprender lo que ocurría.

-Oh Sonic- dijo Amy, dejando de sujetar a Sticks- Estábamos muy preocupadas-

-… ¿Me podéis decir que pasa?- preguntó el erizo, preocupado por el estado mental de sus amigas.

-Esa es nuestra línea- afirmó Sticks- ¿Por qué parecía que los extraterrestres te habían robado tu cerebro para quien sabe qué experimentos?-

-… Me he perdido- afirmó Sonic al escuchar la nueva locura que dijo Sticks- ¿Amy?-

-Cuando llegamos, estabas totalmente quieto, con la mirada perdida y con un chili dog a medio comer en la mesa- respondió Amy señalando la comida en la mesa.

Al ver esa maravilla de la cocina sin ser saboreada por completa para cumplir su objetivo, Sonic lo cogió a la velocidad del sonido y se lo tragó de un bocado.

-Mmmmm. Delicioso- dijo con los ojos cerrados, saboreando aquella comida hecha por los dioses, o por un trabajador de comida medio buena.

-Al menos ha recuperado el apetito- afirmó Amy un poco relajada.

Después de sentir el sabor del Chili Dog por su boca hasta un minuto, Sonic abrió los ojos y se levantó de su silla.

-Ok, chicas. ¿Por qué no vamos a jugar a la playa?- preguntó el erizo sonriendo mostrando la energía que solía tener a esa hora del día.

-Con que desviando el tema para evitar que rebusquemos en tus secretos- acusó Sticks al erizo azul- ¡Ja! Pues conmigo no funcionará porque estoy acostumbrada a esa técnica- miró hacia un servilletero- ¿A que tengo razón?-

Ambos erizos miraron preocupados a su amiga hablando con el servilletero, pero decidieron ignorarlo.

-Sonic. ¿Puedes decirnos por qué parecía que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos?- preguntó Amy preocupada.

-B-Bueno. Verás…- tartamudeó Sonic, deseando no decir nada. Hasta que miró la mirada de Amy que indicaba que no dejaría que se escapase hasta que le contara la verdad.

-¿Siiiii?- la eriza rosa esperó sin moverse.

-Está bien- dijo Sonic molesto- Resulta que recordé que día era hoy-

-¡¿No me digas que es el día en que el gobierno cambia la hora para debilitar nuestras mentes y ponernos robots en nuestros cerebros mientras dormimos?!- gritó Sticks asustada mirando por todos lados.

-No, Sticks- respondió Sonic intentando ser paciente- La verdad es que, bueno…- entonces Sonic dijo algo en voz muy baja.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho Sonic?- preguntó Amy.

El erizo azul volvió a murmurar algo muy bajo para que no se le entendiese, pero vio a sus dos compañeras mirarlo fijamente y se rindió. Les contó de qué día se trataba para él.

Segundos pasaron y pasaron. Había silencio en el Meh burger, hasta que se escuchó un grito.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!-

-¿Es en serio, Sonic?- preguntó Amy totalmente sorprendida por la respuesta del erizo.

-¿Es hoy ese día?- Sticks no sabía que decir ante la información que escuchó.

-…. Sí- murmuró Sonic algo deprimido.

Lo que ninguno de los tres había notado, fue el pequeño robot volador que los vigilaba y los estaba grabando tanto en vídeo como en audio.

* * *

Base de Eggman.

En la oficina de la base malvada a las afueras de la isla, estaba el genio malvado el Doctor Eggman, sentando en su silla manejando los controles de su mesa, mientras miraba la gran pantalla que mostraba la imagen en directo que grababa el Spy Bot situado en el Meh Burger, junto con sus dos robots, Orbot y Cubot.

-Interesante. Así que hoy es ese día- dijo Eggman interesado por la información obtenida.

-El tiempo pasa tan rápido- afirmó Orbot un poco sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo el erizo azul.

-No estoy seguro. ¿Qué pasa con los personajes de esas series y juegos que apenas crecen después de 15, 20 o 25 años?- preguntó Cubot intentado pensar en aquella duda.

-Dejad de decir estupideces, cabezas metálicas- dijo Eggman molesto- Esta información puede servir para derrotar a Sonic de una vez por todas-

-¿Cuántas veces ha dicho lo mismo el jefe?- preguntó el robot cuadrado.

-He perdido la cuenta después del 251- respondió el robot rojo.

-No me tentéis para que os mande ahora a limpiar mi ropa interior- dijo el doctor molesto por los comentarios.

Ambos robots se abrazaron sintiendo escalofríos al pensar en aquella horrible y malvada amenaza.

-Ahora la cuestión es cómo usar esta valiosa información- comentó Eggman para sí mismo- Hay que hacerlo hoy o perderé esta oportunidad-

-¿Por qué no manda a todos los robots que tiene a la aldea para conquistarla?- sugirió Cubot, haciendo que su compañero moviese la cabeza con decepción.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos usado esa idea y ha funcio…?-

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó Eggman interrumpiendo al robot- Mandaré a todos mis robots a la aldea para conquistarla, y cuando Sonic aparezca, haré que no deje de recordar que día es hoy- dijo el genio malvado, sin fijarse en la mirada que le daba Orbot- Con ese roedor azul perdido en sus pensamientos, los demás estarán desorganizados, y yo saldré vencedor. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-

-Guau, jefe. Es todo un genio- dijo Orbot con admiración.

-Lo sé- respondió Eggman, acariciándose el lado derecho de su bigote.

-… Hoy tendremos que consolar al doctor Eggman cuando pierda otra vez- murmuro Orbot, evitando que su compañero robot y su creador lo escuchasen.

* * *

Mientras, en un taller conocido por todo el mundo, estaba un zorro de dos colas reparando el último invento que había destruido por accidente su amigo equidna que estaba de visita.

-Lo siento, Tails- se disculpó Knuckles por tercera vez- ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese cubo no era uno de rubik?-

-Primero- Tails levantó un dedo frente a Knuckles- ¿No ves que este Tailscube tiene solo dos colores con cables y botones- el joven zorro levantó el segundo dedo- Segundo. ¿El cartel que ponía "No tocar" encima del cubo no te decía nada?-

-Vamos, Tails. Hasta yo sé que los carteles no hablan. Al menos no recuerdo haber visto uno que lo hiciera- dijo Knuckles intentado recordar si vio algún cartel parlante.

Tails, incluso acostumbrado a las cosas que decía el equidna, sentía un tic en su ojo por la última tontería que dijo su amigo. Volvió a su trabajo, reparando el invento para relajar su mente.

-Por favor, Knuckles. Si vas a quedarte, no toques nada- pidió el zorro.

-Vale- respondió Knuckles molesto- Me quedaré aquí de pie, sin tocar nada ni decir ni una palabra-

-Perfecto, gracias- dijo Tails trabajando en reparar el Tailscube.

Apenas había pasado un minuto, cuando Knuckles empezó a hacer muecas y haciendo movimientos, intentando hacer una imitación graciosa de Tails.

Tails se giró al notar algo extraño, pero vio que Knuckles estaba tranquilo, sin moverse en el mismo sitio de antes. Al ver que no había nada raro, volvió con su invento, mientras que Knuckles volvió a hacer muecas burlonas.

Entonces, el comunicador de Knuckles sonó mientras parpadeaba.

-Tengo que contestar. No te importar ¿verdad?- dijo Knuckles mientras se alejaba un poco de donde estaba el zorro.

-No. Tú contesta. Pero intenta no hacer ruido- respondió Tails, concentrado en su invento.

Knuckles suspiró relajado, y después de alejarse un poco más de donde trabajaba su amigo, activó el comunicador que tenía en su muñeca.

-Knuckles al habla- respondió el equidna- Si se trata de publicidad engañosa, estaré feliz de responder y de aceptar alguna oferta falsa que me interese-

-Knuckles, soy Amy- se escuchó la voz de la eriza desde el comunicador- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que estos comunicadores solo sirven para hablar entre nosotros y no recibir llamadas de otros?-

-Lo creeré cuando me llame algún día una publicidad- respondió Knuckles orgulloso de su inteligencia.

-… De todas formas- Amy decidió no continuar con aquel tema- Te llamo para saber dónde estás-

-Estoy en el taller de Tails, pero no puedo tocar nada, porque según Tails, volvería a romper un invento suyo- respondió Knuckles mirando fijamente al joven zorro que seguía trabajando.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás con Tails?!- la voz de Amy sonó alarmada- Escucha, Knuckles. Vete a una esquina del taller para que podamos hablar bajo. Tails no puede escuchar nuestra conversación-

-¿Eeeh? Pero no quiero ir a la esquina. No he hecho nada malo- se quejó el equidna haciendo un berrinche, como si le regañase la profesora.

-No estoy de humor, Knuckles- se quejó Amy claramente molesta- Esto es importante. Se trata de Sonic-

-Oh. Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Knuckles comprendiendo la situación, empezando a murmurar- Te preocupa que como Tails es todo un adorador de Sonic, además de seguirlo a donde sea que vaya, quiera escuchar esta conversación privada-

-M-Más o menos- la eriza decidió darle la razón al equidna, intentando llegar al tema de la llamada- Escucha…-

El joven zorro estaba haciendo los últimos retoques a su invento, ajeno a la conversación que tenía Knuckles con Amy por el comunicador. Después de un par de minutos, consiguió reparar el TailsCube.

-Terminado- Tails se alegró de ver su invento reparado- Ahora lo guardaré antes de que alguien lo rompa otra vez-

Se acercó a una estantería donde guardaba los inventos reparados por muchas razones, que estaba casi lleno. Estaba a punto de poner el Tailscube en la estantería, cuando...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿HOY ES ESE DIA?!-

El grito de Knuckles sorprendió a Tails, que se asustó al ver que se le resbaló el invento de las manos. Por fortuna, lo cogió a tiempo antes de chocar con el suelo. Suspiró aliviado, y puso el objeto en la estantería rápido, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su amigo.

-Knuckles. ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el zorro preocupado.

-¿Qué? No. No pasa nada. ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo? No veo que pase algo ¿Tú lo ves, Tails? Porque veo que no pasa nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- habló el equidna muy rápido, intentando en vano de distraer a su amigo de preguntar lo que pasaba.

-Has gritado algo sobre este día. ¿De qué se trata?- comentó Tails más intrigado.

-Idiota- se escuchó la voz de Amy por el comunicador de Knuckles.

-¿Quién llamaba? ¿Era Sonic?- preguntó Tails intentando ver el comunicador del equidna, quien lo tenía oculto detrás de su espalda.

-¿Sonic? No. Hoy no necesitaba mis consejos como líder- dijo Knuckles, en el momento en que apagó su comunicador, apenas escuchando a cierta eriza gruñir un segundo antes- Era Sticks. Eeeh. Me hablaba no sé qué sobre unos agentes del gobierno que nos estaban espiando por todas partes-

-¿En serio? Si Sticks pensase que agentes del gobierno nos espía, no nos avisaría mediante un método electrónico, temiendo que estuviesen pinchados- pensó Tails en voz alta intrigado del supuesto aviso de la tejón, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo aterrador- Uuh. Llevo tanto tiempo escuchando las locas teorías de Sticks que hasta noto cuando algo no encaja en sus locuras-

-B-Bueno… L-La verdad- Knuckles en su mente, suplicaba que hubiese un ataque de Eggman o algo similar para distraer al zorro.

Entonces, Tails y Knuckles escucharon sus comunicadores y los encendieron.

-Chicos- la voz que se escuchaba era la de Amy- Eggman está atacando la aldea. Venid lo más rápido posible-

El equidna suspiró aliviado de que su deseo se hubiese hecho realidad. Pero pensó que la próxima vez debería pedir una casa con piscina.

-Ok, Amy. Vamos para allá- respondió el zorro, y apagó su comunicador- Iremos en mi avión. Vamos, Knuckles- Tails se dirigió hacia su avión.

-Vale. Pero no hagas una escena rara con tu avión- pidió el equidna, acercándose al avión.

-Yo no hago escenas raras con mi avión- se quejó Tails por el comentario. Luego empezó a acariciar un ala de su avión- No le escuches, pequeña-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la aldea, ocurría el malvado e ingenioso ataque provocado por la Sociedad del Rayo Luminoso, liderado por…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO!- gritó Eggman de repente- Este ataque lo estoy haciendo yo. El genio malvado, Doctor Eggman. ¡Así que corrígelo ahora, estúpido narrador!-

El ataque provocado **por** el Doctor Eggman se trataba de un ejército de sus robots. Como Crab Bots, Bee Bots, Moto Bugs, Manti Bots, Ball Bots, Scorpion Bots, el Drill Bot, incluso el Mega Bot.

-Jejejeje. Hoy será el día en que por fin obtenga la victoria, y nada podrá conmigo- clamó Eggman subido en su Eggmobile, junto con Orbot y Cubot- Lo sé, lo sé, siempre digo lo mismo… Pero, esta vez, nada…-

-Eh ¿Jefe?- interrumpió Orbot a su creador- Le sugiero que no termine esa frase-

-¿Por qué tendríamos que pagar los derechos por usar esa frase del juego donde cierto huevo malvado usa alienígenas para su plan malvado que fracasa?- preguntó Cubot-

-Noooo- respondió Orbot, alargando la palabra para que su compañero captase su significado- Porque cuando un villano dice algo como eso, siempre aparece los héroes-

-¡Exacto!-

Quien gritó, fue Sonic, el héroe de la isla. Salvador del mundo en muchas ocasiones. El erizo más rápido del mundo, con la sonrisa más brillante…

-Ok, Sonic. ¿Cuánto has pagado al narrador para que suba tu ego?- preguntó Amy, sin sorprenderse de que su amigo puede hacer algo como lo que ella acusó.

-¿Qué? Es necesario dejar claro quién es el protagonista- dijo Sonic levantando el pecho con orgullo-

-Hola. Genio malvado con ejército de robots delante de vosotros- llamó Eggman a sus enemigos que lo estaban ignorando.

-¿Cuál es tu plan ahora, Eggman?- preguntó Stick, con su boomerang en su mano- ¿Vender una serie original manipulada para que algunos personajes sean menos serios y ocultar las grandes lecciones y mensajes que enseñan para que en su lugar ataquemos esa serie?-

-¿Alguna vez dirá esa loca algo que tenga sentido?- preguntó Eggman a sus robots.

-Venga, Eggman ¿De verdad quieres que destrocemos todo esos robots tuyos en una tarde? Luego cara cuadrada y circular tendrán que consolarte- dijo Sonic, burlándose de su archienemigo.

-Anda. Eso fue lo que dijiste, Orbot- señaló Cubot sorprendido, provocando que su colega le pidiese con sus brazos que se callase, asustado de que llegó a escucharlo en la base.

-Desearás no haber abierto esa gran boca tuya, Sonic- aseguró el genio malvado.

-¿Por qué así no podré señalar la cara de huevo que tienes, cara huevo?- preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No! Porque ahora yo te diré algo que te dejará en un estado deprimido que hará que no tengas fuerzas para luchar, dejándome a mí ganar de una vez por todas - respondió Eggman y empezó a soltar una risa malvada.

Los dos robots se golpearon la cara con una mano, pensando "¿otra vez está explicando su plan para que puedan estropeárselo?". Lo mismo pensaron Sticks y Amy, quienes reaccionaron.

-Sticks. Tenemos que taparle los oídos a Sonic- pidió la eriza, corriendo hacia donde estaba Sonic.

-Recibido- respondió Sticks.

Ambas chicas se acercaban hacia donde estaba el erizo azul, quien miraba fijamente al doctor, interesado en lo que iba a decir. Eggman, comprendiendo que otra vez se le escapó su plan, decidió ponerlo en marcha rápido.

-¡Hoy es el aniversario en el que Tails…- empezó a decir Eggman rápido.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritaron Amy y Sticks a punto de tapar los oídos de Sonic.

Pero fue tarde. Ambas vieron como la mirada del erizo cambió, de confiado a sorprendido. Había escuchado lo que dijo Eggman. Unos segundos pasaron, y un aura deprimente rodeó al héroe de la serie.

-… Je… Es verdad…- susurró Sonic, quien se fue a un rincón- Casi me olvido de qué día era hoy…-

-¡Sonic!- gritaron las dos chicas, asustadas por el estado en que quedó el erizo azul.

-¡Eggman!- gritó Amy, mirando fijamente al eggmobile, asustando levemente a sus ocupantes- Este era tu plan ¿no es cierto?-

-P-Pues sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- dijo Eggman intentando olvidar el susto que le dio la eriza.

De repente, se escuchó el ruido de una hélice, y todos miraron al cielo. Era el avión de Tails, que llevaba al joven zorro de piloto, y a Knuckles de ocupante, mientras el equidna saludaba a todos levantando la mano y con una sonrisa, que la única forma de describirla, era la de un tonto feliz.

-¿Qué tal os va?- gritó Knuckles, mientras Tails aterrizaba el avión, a punto de chocar con el Eggmobile y un grupo de Bee Bots.

-¡EH! ¡Ten cuidado!- gritó Eggman furioso, quien giró a tiempo, a diferencia de un par de Bee Bots- ¿Acaso yo intento atropellaros? Intento destruiros, pero con estilo y planes malvados-

Después de aterrizar, Tails y Knuckles se bajaron del avión y se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigas.

-¿Qué está planeando Eggman?- preguntó Tails, preparando su llave inglesa como arma.

-¿Y por qué parece que a Sonic le han dicho que no será el héroe en el siguiente episodio?- preguntó el equidna, señalando al erizo, acurrucado en un rincón.

-P-Pues veréis…- empezó a hablar Amy, preocupada de la reacción de Tails cuando se enterase del motivo.

-Oh, No. No me vais a ignorar- dijo Eggman, mirando fijamente a sus robots- Esbirros. ¡ATACAD!-

El ejercito de robots, exceptuando a los dos gigantes, se dispersaron por la zona, sorprendiendo a los héroes, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Los robots van a atacar a los aldeanos!- señaló Sticks.

-Ok. Luego os lo cuento. Dividámonos- dijo Amy, preparando su martillo.

Los cuatro amigos se dividieron por la zona para rescatar a los aldeanos que aún no habían podido escapar.

Knuckles se dirigió hacia donde estaba el castor Fastidious, quien estaba rodeado de Crab Bots. Con sus puños, Knuckles empezó a destruir los cangrejos robóticos de uno en uno, hasta que no quedaba ninguno.

-¡Sí! Knuckles vuelve ganando contra los robots- dijo Knuckles emocionado.

-En realidad, es "vuelve a ganar".- corrigió el castor Fastidious.

-¡Eh! Para correcciones de gramática, ya tengo a Tails. Gracias- se quejó el equidna.

Por otro lado, Sticks se dirigía hacia donde estaba un grupo de Bee Bots, cuando vio a quien estaba en peligro. Deseaba darse la vuelta.

-Oh. Aquí está, joven heroína. ¿Puede salvarme?- dijo el jefe de los Gogobas- No importa si se da la vuelta y deja aquí solo con estos peligrosos robots a este pobre y débil anciano. Pero tranquila. Lo comprenderé-

Sticks miraba molesta al aldeano que estaba en peligro, pensando por un segundo en dejarlo con los robots, cansada de todas las veces que usaba él y su tribu la culpa para recibir la ayuda. Pero ella era de los buenos. Y no le gustaría que el gobierno usase como excusa que abandonó a un herido para llevársela y dejarla encerrada en el área 51. Ya tenía problemas con los alienígenas del Sistema Sol Violeta.

Mientras, Amy estaba destrozando a Manti Bots y Ball Bots con su martillo mientras corría, intentando proteger a la mujer que corría con un niño.

-Yo me encargo, señora. Usted vaya con su…- pero Amy se quedó paralizada al ver quien era la mujer- ¿Señora Morsa?-

-Por favor, ayúdeme, señora Amy- pidió la señora Morsa.

La eriza sintió como el brazo en el que llevaba el martillo temblaba al escuchar la palabra "señora" y no "señorita". Además, ella ya temía cual sería el problema de la madre.

-Solo lo preguntaré, con la pequeña esperanza de equivocarme- pensó Amy en voz alta- ¿Qué le ocurre?-

-¡Mi bebé!- gritó la señora Morsa señalando hacia el tejado de una cabaña.

En ese tejado había un bebé morsa andando con cuidado pero sin sentir el peligro en el que estaba. La eriza miró al hijo mayor de la morsa con una expresión que significaba "¿Siempre está el bebé en lugares peligroso cuando tu madre se despista un segundo?".

-No se preocupe- aseguró el joven- Se ha vuelto algo típico-

Al mismo tiempo, Tails estaba destrozando con su llave inglesa y el giro de sus colas varios Moto Bugs y Scorpion Bots, buscando a gente que no aún no hubiese escapado del campo de batalla.

-Parece que por aquí no hay nadie- dijo Tails mirando por la zona.

Pero el joven zorro se percató de un árbol que se movía intentando huir de algunos Moto bugs.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- comentó Tails viendo al miembro de la Sociedad del Rayo Luminoso.

Tails se acercó al espía árbol, protegiéndolo de los robots de Eggman, usando movimientos rápidos y precisos, hasta no quedar ninguno.

-Ahora. Corre antes de que aparezcan más- dijo Tails al árbol espía.

-Gracias. Aunque seamos vuestros enemigos más peligrosos, no dudáis en rescatar a un miembro de la Sociedad del Rayo Luminoso- dijo el árbol espía, agradecido, mientras corría por su vida.

-Síiii. Nuestros enemigos más peligrosos. Claro- murmuró el zorro, sin estar de acuerdo con aquel comentario.

El doctor Eggman miraba con terror como la mayoría de sus robots eran destruidos por sus archienemigos. Decir que estaba sorprendido era quedarse corto.

-Esto es imposible. Sonic ni siquiera está haciendo nada, y mi ejército está recibiendo una paliza- afirmó el villano asustado.

-¿Sería posible una retirada táctica?- sugirió Orbot, sin sorprenderse del estado de la batalla.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Cubot asustado- ¡Tenemos que huir!-

-No, par de cajas vacías- criticó Eggman, molesto- Aún nos quedan los grandes robots, y están preparados para cualquier movimiento de Sonic-

-…-

-¿Y qué me dice de los amigos de Sonic?- preguntó el robot rojo.

Eggman miró al robot molesto, creyendo que lo estaba llamando estúpido. Pero entonces empezó a pensar, y descubrió algo terrible. Orbot tenía razón. Ese inútil montón de chatarra tenía razón.

La situación empeoró para el genio malvado, cuando vio a Amy, Knuckles, Sticks y Tails volviendo de rescatar a los aldeanos y de destruir los robots.

-Ok, Eggman. Te quedan pocos robots- aseguró Amy mientras movía su martillo como una amenaza- Ríndete ahora y no te irás llorando hacia tu base-

-Yo no me voy porque lo digas tú- afirmó el doctor Eggman- Y y-yo no voy a llorar- eso último lo dijo con un temblor en su labio.

-¿Y Sonic? No lo veo por ninguna parte- señaló Tails, quien buscaba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Ese roedor azul? Está todavía allí- respondió Eggman, señalando a un cierto rincón.

Resulta que Sonic, todavía no se había movido ni un músculo del lugar donde se acurrucó, deprimido tras el recordatorio de Eggman del día que era.

-Entonces, esta victoria es gracias al equipo Knuckles- afirmó Knuckles contento.

-No es momento para tus tonterías, Knuckles- dijo Amy molesta- Esto es serio-

-¿Alguien puede decirme que le pasa a Sonic y por qué parece que me ocultáis algo?- preguntó el joven zorro molesto y preocupado.

-Ok. Yo lo diré- Sticks se ofreció a responder las dudas de su amigo- Pero no creas que me lo esté inventando o que diga alguna cosa sin sentido-

Tails asintió, no muy seguro de que fuese Sticks quien respondiese a sus dudas. Pero no aguantaba que todos supiesen lo que pasaba y él no.

Eggman y sus robots, aún en el Eggmobile, miraron intrigados a sus enemigos, mientras que Sticks le estaba diciendo algo al zorro.

-¿Nos están ignorando? ¿Otra vez?- preguntó Eggman molesto- ¡La pelea no ha terminado!

-Debería agradecer que no nos estén atacando con todo, jefe- afirmó Orbot.

Ignorando a Eggman y a los robots, especialmente los gigantes, Sticks le contó todo a Tails todo lo que necesitaba saber, mientras este miraba a Amy como si le estuviese pidiendo que confirmase que lo que decía su amiga era cierto. Desafortunadamente para Tails, la eriza asintió en todo momento.

Luego de que Sticks terminase de explicarle a Tails lo que le pasaba a Sonic, surgió un silencio tenso.

-Entonces… ¿De eso se trata?- preguntó Tails, aún incapaz de creer la información.

Amy y Sticks asintieron a la vez.

-Guau. De eso se trataba- dijo Knuckles impresionado.

Las dos chicas miraron molestas al equidna, especialmente la eriza, preguntándole con la mirada "Entonces ¿Qué creías que era lo que te conté antes, cabeza hueca?"

-… Tengo que hablar con Sonic…- murmuró Tails, quien sin mirar a sus amigos, empezó a andar.

Amy dejó de mirar furiosa a su amigo, y junto con Sticks y Knuckles, miraron a Tails, preocupados y algo asustados. Incluso Eggman, quien estaba molesto de que lo ignorasen, miró intrigado al zorro de dos colas junto con Orbot y Cubot.

Sonic seguía sin moverse, en una posición similar a una bola sin levantar la mirada, recordando qué día era hoy. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Levemente, se giró para ver quién era, y se levantó de un susto al ver quien era.

-Sonic- susurró Tails, a quien no se le podía ver la mirada por una leve sombra- Me han contado por qué estás actuando de esta forma-

-¿D-De v-verdad?- preguntó Sonic preocupado, pero con más energía que antes.

-¿Es verdad qué estás así por el día que es hoy?- preguntó Tails, sin que se pudiera descifrar alguna emoción en su pregunta.

-B-Bueno…- Sonic juntó sus dedos, sin saber qué respuesta dar. Así que decidió decirlo de la forma más simple-… Sí…-

Tanto los amigos como los enemigos de Sonic, miraron intrigados la escena del erizo y el zorro, preguntándose qué iba a pasar.

Sonic, miró levemente a su colega, y por un momento le vino el pensamiento de que se emocionaría, que estuviese conmovido o que se preocupase por su estado actual al saber qué día era.

Lo que el erizo no se esperó, y nadie que estaba viendo la escena, era que Tails empezase a tirar de las mejillas de su mejor amigo.

-¡Auch, Auch, Auch, Auch!- gimió Sonic, sintiendo un gran dolor de la forma en que Tails le tiraba de sus mejillas- ¡Stop, Tails! ¡Eso duele!-

-No me lo puedo creer…- murmuró Tails, quien seguía tirando de las mejillas del erizo- Yo asustado de que te hubiese pasado algo, de que hubieses recibido una mala noticia, o que estuvieses pensando en algo horrible…-

-P-Por favor, Tails, para- suplicó Sonic, con lágrimas en los ojos del dolor, siendo ignorando por su mejor amigo.

-.. Y resulta que todo este drama,¿era solo porque **hoy** es el aniversario de cuando **me mudé de casa?** \- terminó de decir Tails, completamente molesto con el erizo azul.

Todos miraban la escena, y sentían pena por Sonic. Sí. Incluso Eggman, aunque él nunca lo admitiría.

-Me temía que algo como esto fuese a pasar- admitió Amy.

-No puedo creer que Sonic se comporte de esa manea solo por ese detalle- afirmó Sticks, no teniendo fuerzas para dar una de sus locas teorías.

-Yo no puedo creer que no usen el lado sobreprotector de Sonic cuando se trata de Tails en la serie- comentó Knuckles.

Los tres amigos ahora vieron como Tails le hacía a Sonic una llave.

-¿Tienes que actuar de esa forma todos los años?- preguntó Tails, sintiendo que los niveles de enfado subían- ¡Acéptalo de una vez!-

-Pero Tails- el erizo no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, triste de recordar aquel día.

* * *

 _Hace unos años_

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡Tails, no te vayas!- suplicó un Sonic más joven, tirado en el suelo mientras agarraba las piernas de un joven Tails.

Ambos estaban en la entrada de la casa de Sonic en la playa. El joven zorro llevaba una gigantesca mochila, que no parecía darle problemas, mientras intentaba salir de la casa del erizo.

-Sonic, por favor. Ya lo hemos hablado. He conseguido una casa. Ya es hora de que me independice- dijo Tails, intentando escapar de las garras del erizo.

-¡¿En qué mundo es lógico que un niño se vaya a vivir solo en una casa que tiene un taller con herramientas peligrosas?!- gritó Sonic, llorando a mares.

-El mismo en que tú puedas correr a la velocidad del sonido, yo pueda volar con mis dos colas, o que Eggman siempre pierda aún con un ejército de robots- respondió TaIls, intentando caminar, arrastrando a Sonic.

-Por favor, Tails- suplicó Sonic- No te vayas. ¿Es porque me limpié los restos de chili dog con tu almohada?-

-¡¿Tu hiciste QUÉ?!- gritó Tails, mirando fijamente al erizo, con llamas en sus ojos.

-Eeeh. Quiero decir…- el erizo se quedó paralizado por la mirada del pequeño zorro- ¡No te vayas!-

Tails miró con una gota de sudor a su amigo, y suspiró cansado de la escena que estaba haciendo.

-Te olvidas, Sonic, que con tu velocidad, puedes llegar a mi casa en un instante- le recordó Tails al erizo.

-¿Y qué pasa con nuestros combates con la videoconsola? ¿Qué pasa con las peleas de almohadas? ¿O la noche de cine?- Sonic empezó a formular pregunta por pregunta.

-Lo podemos hacer como siempre- le aseguró el zorro con una leve sonrisa- Pero recuerda llamar antes, para saber si estoy libre-

Aquella frase fue para Sonic como si le golpeasen todos los robots que hizo Eggman en todos esos años. Aunque en su opinión, seguiría en pie por lo malo que eran los robots y lo genial que era él.

-¿Ahora tengo que esperar a que no estés ocupado?- preguntó Sonic, dolido- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hermanito pequeño que me seguía a todas partes, incluso en la cama? ¿Qué ha pasado con ese pequeño que siempre me llamaba para mostrarme el último dibujo que hizo?- preguntó el erizo, aun agarrando las piernas de su amigo.

-¡S-SONIC!- gritó Tails avergonzado con las mejillas coloradas- Te pido que no cuentes a nadie esas cosas, menos sin avisarme antes y que esté de acuerdo ¿Vale?- pidió el joven zorro.

-¿Ahora te avergüenzas de nuestros momentos como hermanos?- se sorprendió Sonic-¡BHUAAAAA!- y empezó a soltar cascadas de lágrimas, mojando a Tails por el camino.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES EL HERMANO MAYOR!- gritó Tails cansado del comportamiento de Sonic- ¡NO TE COMPORTES COMO UN NIÑO CHICO!-

* * *

 _Actualidad_

-¡BHUAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE CRECER, TAILS?!- preguntó Sonic en un mar de lágrimas, para molestia del zorro- Con lo inocente y adorable que eras de pequeño- aseguró el erizo, sacando un álbum sin que nadie pudiese adivinar donde estaba escondido.

Tails se asustó al ver como el erizo abría el álbum, mostrando en todas las fotos a él cuando era más joven y vivía junto con Sonic.

-¡GUARDA ESO AHORA MISMO, SONIC EL ERIZO!- amenazó Tails furioso pero sobretodo avergonzado.

Al ver que Tails se acercaba a Sonic, quien todavía tenía los ojos con lágrimas mientras veía fotos del pequeño Tails, listo para atacar, Amy y sus amigos tuvieron que agarrar al zorro entre los tres para evitar que dejase irreconocible al erizo.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Tengo que darle una lección sobre privacidad!- gritó Tails usando todas sus fuerzas para escapar del agarre de sus amigos.

-No lo hagas Tails- pidió Amy preocupada- O tendremos que cambiar el título de la serie y la edad mínima de recomendación-

-No me gusta cuando Tails se enfada- aseguró Knuckles temblando, mientras agarraba a su amigo, esforzándose en no salir corriendo del miedo- Es aterrador-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Knuckles- dijo Sticks, luchando para que no se le escapase el brazo izquierdo del zorro.

-Tan pequeño- murmuraba Sonic, mirando una imagen de Tails jugando a ser un avión.

-¡DEJA ESO DE UNA VEZ, SONIC!- gritó el zorro, cerca de escapar del agarre de sus amigos.

Concentrados en impedir que Tails dejase irreconocible a Sonic, nadie se fijó en que Eggman y los dos robots seguían mirando la escena con terror.

-Jefe- murmuró Orbot, asustado del zorro enfadado- Aún a riesgo de que luego me quite el chip de voz y me lo ponga en un sitio incomodo, sugiero que volvamos a la base y la cerremos con llave-

-… Por una vez, dices una idea inteligente- dijo Eggman, quien empezó a usar los controles para mover el Eggmobile hacia la base y ordenar a los pocos robots que quedaban seguirles.

-Al menos ninguno de los robots grandes han sufrido d…- empezó a decir Cubot intentando aliviar el ambiente.

-¡No termines esa frase!- interrumpió Orbot asustado.

Pero lo que ninguno de los villanos se fijó, es que Tails en un arranque de furia cuando Sonic mostró imágenes del zorro con un disfraz del erizo azul hecho por el pequeño, levantó su llave inglesa, y sus amigos asustados, se esforzaron en quitársela, lanzándola lejos.

Aquel objeto chocó con el Drill Bot, provocando que tropezara con una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo, provocando que chocase con el Mega Bot, terminando en los dos robots explotando.

Eggman tenía la boca abierta deprimido de la mala suerte que tenía incluso cuando huía. El genio malvado miró molesto a Cubot, y luego a Orbot.

-¡Estúpidos objetos robóticos! ¡Cuando volvamos a la base, limpiareis mi ropa interior y el cuarto de baño!- gritó Eggman furioso.

Ahora que el Doctor Eggman se fue tras una aplastante derrota, otra vez, la escena volvió a Sonic y sus amigos.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decir que es Knuckles y sus amigos- dijo Knuckles molesto, mientras aún agarraba a Tails- Estúpido escritor-

-Tails, por favor. Cálmate- pidió la eriza rosa- Tiene que haber una forma menos violenta de solucionar esto.

Los tres amigos que agarraban al zorro, notaron como dejó de luchar para escapar. Miraron fijamente a Tails y vieron que empezaba a hacer respiraciones y a contar hasta 10. Pasó un minuto en el que Tails se esforzaba en mantener la mente calmada. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar al erizo azul, más calmado.

-Sonic. Esto empieza a dolerme- dijo Tails triste- Que actúes de esa forma hace que piense que no te gusta como soy yo ahora y que desees que vuelva a ser el niño que siempre necesitaba tu ayuda-

Sonic se calmó para mirar a su amigo, y notando en sus ojos azules la verdad de sus palabras.

-Vivimos en diferentes casas, pero seguimos siendo los mejores amigos- Tails sonrió levemente mirando a su mejor amigo- Las cosas cambian, pero nuestra amistad se hace más fuerte-

Percatándose de que sus amigos lo habían soltado, Tails se acercó al erizo para agacharse al estar sentado en el suelo, y lo miró con la dulce sonrisa que el zorro mostraba especialmente con sus seres queridos.

-Así que por favor, Sonic. Si vas a seguir recordando este día, me gustaría que lo hicieras con una sonrisa ¿vale?-pidió Tails sonriendo.

-… Hoy he sido un poco molesto ¿verdad?- preguntó Sonic, ahora más calmado.

-¿Solo hoy?- se burló Tails.

-Ok. Esa me lo merezco- al erizo le hizo gracia el comentario.

Ambos amigos empezaron a reírse de la forma que actuó cada uno, aliviados de que el problema se hubiese solucionado, y felices de que la pequeña discusión hubiera terminado.

-Eeeh. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Tails?- preguntó Sonic, sintiendo que sus mejillas se volvían rojas.

-¿De qué se trata?- el joven zorro miró con curiosidad a su mejor amigo.

-Jeje… P-Parece que al estar tanto tiempo en la posición de bola, luego hacer movimientos raros y después de tus pequeños ataques – que me los merecía - pues que no me puedo levantar- dijo el erizo avergonzado, mientras miraba a Tails- ¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Por supuesto- respondió Tails contento.

Tails ayudó a Sonic a levantarse, con el erizo sujetando los brazos del zorro para poder levantarse sin miedo a caerse. Al final, ambos volvieron a estar de pie.

-Gracias, colega- agradeció Sonic.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Tails.

Ambos amigos decidieron disculparse con sus amigos por los problemas que causaron. Pero cuando ambos miraron a sus amigos descubrieron que los tres estaban llorando, conmovidos por la escena en la que los dos se reconciliaron.

-C-Chicos…- murmuró Sonic, sorprendido.

-E-Es tan conmovedor- dijo Amy limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Sí. Chicos, sois una mezcla de cool y dulzura cuando estáis los dos juntos- afirmó Knuckles, limpiándose la nariz con un trapo de un color extraño.

-N-No puedo creer que mis defensas mentales hayan caído por esta escena- comentó Sticks limpiándose también la nariz con un una hoja de un árbol.

-Sentimos haberos metido en este lío ¿verdad, Sonic?- dijo Tails intentando calmar a sus amigos.

-Verdad. Así que como disculpa por mi comportamiento infantil, os invito a todos a chili dogs- dijo el erizo azul.

Ante la oferta de erizo, el equipo se alegró y emocionó por la invitación del erizo azul.

-Y después nos iremos todos a nuestras casas. Este día ha sido muy movidito- afirmó Sonic volviendo a recuperar las energías.

-Es verdad. Hoy es el día en el que los Widabit se irán por fin de tu casa- recordó Tails, sintiéndose aliviado.

-Amy ¿Puedes llamar a la asociación de bichos raros para preguntar a qué hora podrán llevarse a esos Widabit?- preguntó Sonic, con ganas de estirarse de nuevo en su hamaca.

-Es la Coalición de Especies en Peligro, Sonic- corrigió Amy, molesta de que el erizo azul no se lo tomase en serio- Pero tranquilo. Voy a llamarlos y seguro me responden rápido. Por algo soy la vicepresidenta del grupo-

-¿Hay algo en lo que ella no esté apuntada?- murmuró el equidna a sus amigos.

Amy estaba usando su teléfono móvil para preguntar a la Coalición de Especies en Peligro a qué hora podrían llevarse a los Widabit de la casa de Sonic. Tras asentir varias veces y decir algunas palabras cortas, terminó la llamada.

-Bueno, Amy- dijo Sonic totalmente feliz- ¿A qué hora podré volver a mi casa y echarme una siesta?-

-Je, jejejejejeje- Amy empezó a soltar una risa nerviosa, intentando no mirar al erizo- H-Hay un pequeña problema-

-… ¿Qué problema?- preguntó Tails, temiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

-R-Resulta que como las características de cada Widabit son tan diferentes a las que tenemos en los registros, calculan que el ritual de cortejo de esa pareja durará o-otra semana-

-…-

-¡¿Otra semana?!- gritaron Sonic y Tails, molestos y asustados.

-¿Tendré que tener a Sonic como compañero de piso otra semana?- preguntó el zorro asustado por las peleas y problemas que tuvieron los primeros días en que volvieron a vivir juntos en el mismo techo.

-Qué conveniente que justo cuando todo parece terminar bien, surge un problema con una parte graciosa. ¿Verdad?- comentó Sticks mirando fijamente a quien estaba narrando esta historia con una mirada que significaba "Sé dónde estás".

-Lo siento, chicos- se disculpó Amy, preocupada de los problemas que pudiese ocasionar aquel contratiempo.

-Mira el lado bueno, Sonic- empezó a decir Knuckles ajeno a la tensión en el ambiente- Ahora podrás volver a crear nuevos recuerdos dulces y adorables con Tails-

El joven zorro se quedó paralizado al escuchar al equidna, deseando ahora golpearlo con el martillo de Amy. Pero empezó a sentir terror cuando vio que Sonic empezó a sonreír de una forma tonta.

-¡Es verdad! Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando volver a mi casa que me había olvidado- afirmó Sonic alegre- Aún podemos recuperar nuestros dulces recuerdos. ¡Tails!- el erizo miró a su amigo- Hoy volveremos a jugar a Super Sonic y a Kid Tails-

Tails empezó a sentir un tic en el ojo, a la vez que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Amy y Sticks se alejaron sintiendo el peligro y que solo hacía falta un comentario más para que el zorro explotara.

-Sin olvidar la invitación de Tails de irme a vivir a su casa, aunque él siga negándolo. Vamos a pasarlo genial los tres- dijo Knuckles contento y emocionado de todas las travesuras que podrían hacer en la casa de Tails.

BOOM.

Algo explotó dentro de la mente de Tails, y levemente, su mirada se volvía dura, fría y sin ninguna emoción, mientras observaba al erizo y al equidna, quienes empezaron a temblar ante la mirada del zorro.

-… Corred- murmuró Tails con un tono oscuro.

Sonic y Knuckles se quedaron paralizados al escuchar hablar a su amigo. Comprendieron que nada que dijeran podría calmar al zorro en ese momento. Levemente, empezaron a caminar hacia atrás, intentado ambos recordar cómo correr.

-T-Tails…- murmuró Sonic, en un triste e inútil intento de poder calmar a su amigo.

-… Corred- repitió Tails mirando fijamente al erizo y al equidna.

De repente, un borrón azul, seguido de uno rojo, salió de la aldea, hacia cualquier lugar lejos del zorro, quien empezó a perseguirlos, volviéndose un borrón amarillo a causa de la velocidad en que corría.

Amy y Sticks se quedaron en el mismo sitio, mirando hacia donde se fueron los chicos.

-… ¿Qué tal si me muestras tus trampas contra agentes del gobierno?- preguntó Amy a su amiga.

-… Vale. Y de paso, buscaré si tengo algo contra lados oscuros que puedan tener las personas- comentó Sticks mientras, junto con su amiga, se dirigían hacia su casa.

-Eso es quizás lo menos absurdo que hayas dicho en todo el día- afirmó Amy, intentando no imaginar a dos chicos corriendo por sus vidas, huyendo de un joven zorro furioso.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os habéis reído mucho? ¿Tenía características de la serie? ¿Os he sorprendido con la forma en que he escrito a Sonic y a Tails? Me ha encantado escribir este fic, esforzándome en describir desde mi punto de vista el lado gracioso de esta serie, que siempre me hace reír con cada nuevo episodio con un toque original de mi parte. Si podéis, escribí un comentario para saber vuestra opinión^^**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
